


Boy When You Know You’ll Know, And I Know

by itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Series: The Whisperers. [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: A jaaron proposal, goes in the same universe as our whisperers fic.What can I say, I was inspired by Tom Payne's "new" face but even as excited as I am for his new role, I'm going to miss his beautiful hair...





	Boy When You Know You’ll Know, And I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummingrightalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/gifts).



Paul sneaks up behind Aaron, standing on his tip toes reach up and covers his eyes. Aaron freezes but otherwise doesn't react. He knows his lover by scent alone amd his voice is damn near music to his ears.

"Ok, now don't freak out," Paul begins, "But I kinda have a surprise for you and I don't know how you're gonna take it...don't open them til I tell you to," he warns before gently turning the taller man around to face him. Aaron looks amused but he's kept his eyes closed like he was told.

When he's given the ok to open them, his expression is unreadable, mouth only slightly agape. Paul goes into painic mode and as an afterthought, he pulls the tie from his hair, letting it cascade over his back and shoulders, hoping to ease Aaron's shock. See, he didn't touch his curtain. He wouldn't, knows how the man likes to wake up underneath it, how he loves the way he he looks when- nevermind

Not important right now because Aaron's still looking at him like that and Paul starts chewing at his bottom lip, his mind racing.

First, he tries to reason. Assuming, obviously, he must expect  an apology for this drastic change and Paul sort of agrees. Maybe it was too much? Maybe he should have run it by him. He wants to start pacing but holds his ground and steadies his voice.

"See, I figured if I'm gonna ask a man to marry me, he should have seen my entire face, at least at some point..." His voice sounds small and weak to his ears and this really wasn't going how he'd imagined though, truthfully, he hadn't given it as much though as maybe he should have? Ok. so, damage control, no problem. "Shit, you hate it. Don't worry! It'll be back in no time...Fuck. This is why I don't do surprises. I'm not good at - "

Aaron kisses him. It's different, he hasn't kissed another man without a beard in a long time and it had been a learning curve learning to kiss a man *with* a beard. But that doesn't make it any less breath-stealing, heart-stopping, soul-melding incredible as every other time he's kissed him. He takes a step back but keeps hold of Paul's waist, not breaking the contact in case it gives the other man the wrong idea and sends himi into another tailspin. He doesn't like seeing him like this, hadn't before the Commonwealth. He hates that a couple of weeks in that place was still effecting his self esteem months later.

He hates that he hasn't said anything in an acceptable amount of time and that Paul's muscles have gone tense under his palm. He hates that Paul doesn't already know the answer...

"Yes," Aaron blurts out, rather gracelesslb, before clearing his throat and doing his best to pull himself together. "Paul, of course yes." He's not gonna tease him right now, about how he'd made Aaron ask him a dozen times, always saying no but encouraging him to keep trying. 'Marriage is a lot', he'd said, 'its gotta be the right moment'. Aaron just hadn't expected it to be now or like this...

But it's perfect, because Paul smiles, eyes still closed and... he's the most beautiful thing Aaron has ever seen. His adorable dimples are always visible, even with the beard but nothing beats the unobstructed veiw. He feels privileged, knowing the beard was part.of the whole Jesus persona - a way to hide - and Aaron feels like he's being given this honor, like he's the first person to see a priceless painting after it's been lost for centuries.

He knows that the iconic Jesus beard is purely post apocalyptic so his mind wander to a darker place...admittedly, the change drops years off his face. Even with the sexy as hell gray hairs starting to show at his temple, he looks so young...innocent. He's at a complete fucking loss for how anyone could have laid eyes on this man and thought, 'yeah, I wanna make him cry. I wanna make him bleed...'

"Are you crying?" Paul asks, horrified. he kind of is but he shakes his head anyway, smiling.

"Maybe."

"Well, stop it." Jesus sniffles, laughs as he wipes at his eyes. "What the fuck asshole?" Aaron uses his sleeve to wipe Paul's face, pulls him into the tightest, warmest, most gentle hugs he's ever given anyone.

"Nothing...just. yes. And I love you. And yes. Just in case it wasn't clear...oh, and you're fucking beautiful. It's new but it's you and you're always beautiful so get over it." Paul finally relaxes, pulls back and pulls something put of his pocket.

A ring. As per tradition. But a ring, still somehow masculine in design while at the series time being fucking encrusted in diamonds. Even Eric hadn't gone this far, and he'd been loaded. But Jesus shrugs.

"New world perks. Shit that used to be unobtainable isn't anymore if you know where to look." The explanation is almost as cryptic as the one he'd given Rick and Daryl after slipping out of their makeshift prison - locks turn, knots untie..."It should fit your right hand," he continues. 'I mean, I guess I could maybe spot weld it to your prosthetic during the ceremony but - "

Aaron kisses him again as Paul slips on the ring and it's a perfect fit. he raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, I know that hand better than you do motherfucker. Go ahead and bet me on it..."

Aaron wouldn't dare, besides, he can think of much better things to do. a celebration I in order and he's out of practice kissing beardless men.


End file.
